militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alfred Marcy
|death_date= |birth_place= Oneida, New York, U.S. |death_place= Melbourne, Florida, U.S. |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= |allegiance= United States |branch= U.S. Army |serviceyears= 31 years |rank= Colonel |commands=3rd Battalion, 108th Infantry XO 54th Infantry Brigade, 27th Div Signal Officer HQ X Corps FECOM |battles= World War II Eastern Mandates Southwest Pacific Western Pacific Korean War |awards= Legion of Merit (2) Bronze Star Air Medal }} Alfred Russell Marcy (July 21, 1900 May 19, 1977) was a United States Army colonel who was the Chief of the Radio Division and Deputy Signal Officer of the Central Pacific command during World War II. During the Korean War he was specifically selected to become signal officer by General Edward Almond of the U.S. Army X Corps for the Inchon landings and operations in North Korea. Early life Alfred Russell Marcy, son of Albert Theodore Marcy and Julia Edna (Park) Marcy was born in Oneida, New York, July 21, 1900.Genealogy of the Parke Families of Massachusetts: Including Richard Parke. His father worked as an industrial blacksmith and foreman for a steel company; his mother liked to write poetry and doted on crossword puzzles. Following graduation from high school Marcy entered into the New York Guard. While in the New York Guard he worked in radio for WFBL where he eventually became Chief Radio Engineer. By 1928, Marcy had been promoted to 2nd Lt of Infantry of the 108th in the New York Guard as well as the US Army Reserve. Less than two years later he was promoted to 1st Lt of Infantry in both. World War II On October 15, 1940 Marcy made the move from the New York Guard to the U.S. Army with the rank of Major. At Fort Ord, California while awaiting transfer overseas, he was elevated to Lieutenant Colonel. While in Hawaii, he commanded the Third battalion of the 108th infantry until he was shifted to the island of Kauai where he served as executive officer of the 54th infantry brigade, 27th division. He also planned and supervised installation of radio navigation aids and point-to-point joint army-navy radio stations from Hawaii to New Zealand and throughout the Central Pacific. Marcy was promoted to full Colonel in September, 1944. He then was engaged in communication planning for assaults against Japanese base stations in the Gilberts, Marshalls, Palaus, Marianas, Bonins and the Ryukyu Islands.Pearl Harbor Attack: Hearings Before the Joint Committee on the Pearl Harbor Attack. Washington DC: GPO, 1946. Colonel Alfred Russell Marcy served as the American Chief of the Radio Division and Deputy Signal Officer of the Central Pacific command during World War II. Korean War After the war he became Deputy Chief of the Army Communications System with headquarters in Washington, D.C. From August 1947 to October of the same year he served in Turkey in support of the Truman Doctrine. When the Korean War broke out he was on a training mission with V Corps in Fort Bragg, N.C. He was then flown to Korea to become signal officer of the U.S. IX Corps during the Naktong river battles. He was then specifically selected by General Ned Almond to be signal officer of the U.S. X Corps for the Battle of Inchon landings and operations in North Korea. Dates of rank Awards and decorations * Legion of Merit with one Oak Leaf Cluster * Bronze Star * Air Medal * American Defense Service Medal * American Campaign Medal * Asiatic Pacific Campaign Medal * World War II Victory Medal * Korean Service Medal * Armed Forces Reserve Medal * National Defense Service Medal * United Nations Service Medal * Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation *Overseas Service Bars References Further reading *''Employment of Retired Military and Civilian Personnel by Defense Industries''. Washington, D.C.: GPO, 1959. *Wickersham, Virginia Voorheis. Interference in American Foreign Affairs by Unauthorized American Citizens. Leland Stanford Junior University, 1943. Category:United States Army officers Category:1900 births Category:1977 deaths Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal Category:American army personnel of the Korean War Category:Military personnel from New York (state) Category:American army personnel of World War II Category:Recipients of the Air Medal